Enlisted
Enlisted ranks in Starfleet (E-0 to E-7) All Starfleet personnel are highly trained. Enlisted crewman no less than the officers. Enlisted rank simply indicates the crewman does not wish to pursue a career in Starfleet or to endure the competitive nature of the Academy. As every Technician in the fleet is a specialist no specialist grades exist. Recruit: Introductory rank for enlistees in Starfleet. Below everyone. Ranking: E-0 No indicators Addressed as: "Recruit", introduced as "Mister". Fleet Role: A position in the rank structure for those that know nothing as of yet. Technician: Trained personnel, Lowest enlisted rank. Ranking: E-1 No indicators Addressed as: Mister, introduced as "Mister" Fleet Role: Ending the period of "formal" training and starting the "on the job" training. Technicians serve as the majority of the forces in Starfleet both on base and on ships. Technician, First Class: Personnel considered to be experienced in service. The second lowest enlisted rank. Ranking: E-2 A silver chevron worn on the collar. Addressed as: "Mister", introduced as "Mister" Fleet Role: Promotion and pay grade after the first year of service. Some Recruits that show particular promise are graduated at this rank. Technicians First Class are considered fully competent both in their profession and in matters Starfleet. Technician, Expert: An experienced enlisted personnel. Ranks above other Enlisted ranks but below all NCO ranks. Highest ranking Enlisted rank. Ranking: E-3 Two silver chevrons worn on the collar. Addressed as: "Mister" Introduced as: "Mister" Fleet Role: Senior enlisted personnel. Indicates a Technician of experience and/or above normal competence in their field. Petty Officer, Third Class: Enlisted personnel with a minimum of one tour. This the lowest non commissioned officer rank. They rank above all Technicians, and below everyone else. Ranking: E-4 Three silver chevrons worn on the collar. Addressed as: "Mister" Introduced as: "Petty Officer". Fleet Role: Senior enlisted personnel. Petty Officer, Second Class: Enlisted personnel with a minimum of one tour and a year in grade as a Petty Officer Third Class. Ranking: E-5 Three silver chevrons and a straight bar worn on the collar. Addressed as: "Mister" Introduced as: "Petty Officer". Fleet Role: Experienced Non commissioned officers. Second class Petty officers fill many staff positions. Petty Officer, First Class: Enlisted personnel with a minimum of two tours of duty. Ranking: E-6 Three silver chevrons and two straight bars worn on the collar. Addressed as: "Mister" Introduced as: "Petty Officer". Fleet Role: Experienced experts in their field. Small ships (under 5000 tons) may have their entire officer complement except for the CO consist of Petty Officers, First Class. Chief Petty Officer: Enlisted personnel with a minimum of three tours of duty. Top enlisted rank. Ranking: E-7 Three silver chevrons and three straight bars worn on the collar. Addressed as: "Chief" Introduced as: "Chief Petty Officer" Fleet Role: Leaders of non commissioned officers. Examples to look up to. A Chief must have at least 15 years in the fleet, and frequently has more. Meeting the minimum standards is not enough to make Chief under most circumstances. unfinished article Category:Starfleet Category:Lexicon Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Unfinished Articles